


Stdima Goes to Uganda

by BasementVampire



Category: Original Work, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Omorashi, Religion, Secret Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: AU where Stdima (pronounced STD-ma) goes on a mission trip to Uganda. But when he and his mission companion get to their room, they realize there’s only one bed... Where will things go from there? And will they learn there is more to the world than religion and intolerance?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Stdima/Johnny, Stdima/Lazy (implied), Stdima/gayge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Talk Less. Smile More.

**Author's Note:**

> ***this is NOT about the BOM characters. It is an AU where my OCs are in the story***
> 
> TW: racism, homophobia, religious trauma, incest, slurs
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A JOKE. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT BASED ON REAL PEOPLE AND ANY AND ALL SIMILARITIES ARE JUST COINCIDENCES.

Stdima and his youth group had arrived in Uganda for their mission trip. It was a glorious day for the young brunette—finally, a chance to discover who he was away from his overbearing mother and father. Without having to stand in the shadow of his sister, Lazy. And an opportunity to rest his fluttering, throbbing, leaking asshole, on the verge of prolapse from his frequent father/son time.

“Ah, isn’t it beautiful, kids?” Asked the group leader, Mr. Bouitouchér—or Boitoucher, for American—as they stepped off the plane. He had a rumply little gleam to his eye.

“Oh god this place is full of niggers!” one of the boys exclaimed. “Didn’t the Bible warn against those?”

Mr. Boitoucher chuckled. “Don’t be silly, Brandon! The Bible was written a long time ago. God has changed his mind about nigger people. That’s why we’ve come here to save them!”

Stdima perked up at this revelation. “So, does that mean God is okay with gay people now, too?”

“Absolutely not, faggots are still an abomination,” Mr. Boitoucher said immediately. He was sporting a semi-tony bony. A drama desk bony if you will. 

Stdima’s face fell. Before he could think any longer on this, the group arrived at their hotel they had been walking to (don’t ask how it was so close.) He and his cuck—I mean mission partner gayge went to their room. (Spelled g-a-Y-g-e, which was a little jokely from his parents.) But when they opened the door, they realized that there was only one bed...

“Welp, guess we’ll be spooning hehe,” gayge joked lightheartedly. 

Stdima nodded. Two friends sharing a bed—it shouldn’t have been any problem. But he had never told anyone about his secret somnambulistic affliction. He just had to hope that he would have finally grown out of it now that he was a man. 

After dinner, after bible study, after all the thrill of the night, Stdima and his fagslave—er, sorry I meant mission partner lol—were lying side by side in their 1 (one) bed. Stdima was having the wettest dream about him and gayge clawing each other to the thrill of first love. Only, it actually was the wettest dream, because the taller was pissing himself in his sleep!!! It was oh so warm and smoothly, like the beam of a light saber bursting forth from his tight virgin pee hole (virgin because it has never been fucked before not cuz he never peed.)

Stdima awoke with a start, noticing that he was covered in warm, wet, Chinese colored, ammonia-scented liquid, and that it was leaking through gayge’s underwear. Oh frick.

Before he could react, gayge woke up, too. He looked confused at first, then his eyes met Stdima’s. “Did you...?” His gaze traveled down to where the wet, sticky blanket was tented between Stdima’s legs. 

“I-I can explain...” he started.

“You don’t have to.” Gayge pulled him into a sloppy kiss, where their tongues battled for dominance. (Stdima’s lost of course, cuz he’s a little bottom bitch boy.)

“Y-you like piss too..?” he whispered when they finally pulled apart.

The dominant one smirked. “Of course I do; you’re not the only one with secrets. Now shh...talk less. Smile more.  🤭😏 ”

They made out some more and wiggled around the bed. With the window open and brisk Ugandan air blowing into the room, the piss soaked fabric surrounding the boys was quickly starting to cool where it stuck to them.

“I can’t feel my fingers,” Stdima said with a shiver.

“You don’t need to,” gayge replied, slipping a hand under the taller’s waistband. “You just need to feel mine...”

Gayge rubbed his fingertips on Stdima’s slit to moisten them with a mixture of piss and precum which he then used as lube to start fingering the other. They kept their voices hushed as to not wake anyone else—especially Mr. Boitoucher. He would have loved to get in on the action.

Gayge slid his fingers out when he felt that his lover was ready, and peeled both of their damp boxers off.

“Wait,” Stdima said, “do you have a condom? I don’t want you to catch my stdima.”

“As long as I don’t die, it’s not a big deal,” gayge said, lining up his throbbing, angry, veiny purple member with the boy’s hole. He did, however, grab some poppers for them to huff real quick before he pushed in.

“Wow. You’re loose this isn’t your first time,” gayge extrapolated as he began thrusting and tearing up the submissive boy’s rectum.

Stdima grinned. “But it IS my first time with someone I love.”

Gayge let out a little gasply. “O-M-gosh. I love you too. You’re such a good little piss princess for me, PISStdima.”

The other boy ripped out a moan. “Oh! I guess the truf is out now,” he panted. “I’m an absolute slut!”

The dirty talk made gayge bust a nut instantly, spilling deep inside the brunette. As he did, he also released his bladder into the boy’s ass, his pee already burning from the AIDS he had just caught from Stdima. But it felt oh so good.

At the sensation of being given a piss and cum enema by his daddy—mission partner I mean, sorry—Stdima manned up all over himself. Then, the two boys fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and covered in sweat and urine. They would have to clean up in the morning, sure—but for now, they were content to lie together, breathing in tandem, and silently thanking the hotel niggers for giving them 1 (one) bed.

fin.


	2. A Warlord Who Shoots People in the Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stdima and gayge have a bumpy road ahead of them. And it doesn't help that a certain General wants them and the other Mormons gone...

Warm African sunlight beamed through the window, shining onto the two sleepy lovers and warming them more than a fresh bout of piss. Stdima blinked groggily, snuggling up to gayge, who mumbled, “Morning.”

Stdima smiled like a pedophile in a candy store. “Good morning, my dearest little shmoopykins.”

They basked in each other’s presence for a few moments before Stdima’s voice once again broke the silence. “Two years. You and me. Uganda. But then what?”

“What do you mean?” gayge asked.

“What do we do after this?” HIVma contemplationed. “The church is all we’ve ever known. This mission trip is what we’ve been preparing for our whole lives, our chance to change the world. Do something incredible. But what do we do when this is over?”

“this is the reason why my parents are horrible to me .” gayge said with a little sighly. “now they are excuse me of thing that I told my brother that something about florida. When I did not tell him nothing but in their little mines I treat them li sh*t. but the real problem is them all long. But no one will believe me at all.”

“That’s it!” Stdima said in a revelation (not the bible kind tho.) “We should go to Orlando. I’ve always wanted to live there. Ever since I went to Disney as a kid. I love Disney.”

They got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a yummy little morning piss. They stood at the toilet and peed at the same time, and their streams crossed which is kinda gay but pay no mind to it.

“Owie!” gayge cried. His weenis hurt so bad from the stdima flowing through his urine. He voiced his concern to his love boy.

“Oh man, looks like _urine_ trouble, haha,” Stdima said.

“This isno t ;funny,” gayge frowned. “I think we should go into town today and see if any of the locals know a cure for AIDS. Don’t all the negroes have AIDS from fucking monkeys?”

“Good idea.”

They traversed into the village in hopes of learning of a medicine or maybe a voodoo witchdoctor curse to help their situation. The two boys started talking to a group of women who laughed in their faces.

“Ha! You tink there is a cure for AIDS?” one of them said. “If we knew it, we’d ‘ave cured ours a long time ago!”

The rest of them sniggered as they walked away. “Stupit Americans,” they heard a girl mutter.

The faggots—or sorry I mean Mormons walked back to their hotel in shame. Not even one day into the mission trip (and their relationship) and they had hit a roadblock. “I can’t believe this,” gayge sighed once they were in their room. “Never thought I fine myself in such a bad place. And is all because if you.”

Stdima scoffed. “Don’t come be blameing me alex!”

“Don’t calling me names for one alex alex!” gayge retorted. “GET OUT!!”

Stdima was kicked out of the room in the spat of their first lovers’ quarrel. He slid down the wall and sat on the unforgiving floor that was harder than his dad’s man parts when he see Stdima’s shirtless pics on Facebook. “My only home is my hallway in Uganda,” he sighed.

He reminisced to himself about happy memories of Disney. His family went there so often, though they often said, it’s not a vacation it’s a lifestyle. “Orlando, Orlando, I loved you, Orlando…” He thought of him and his sister Lazy getting onto Space Mountain, sitting in one car, with her in front of him, between his legs,,,

“Hey man, you okay?” It was his friend Ryan, walking down the hallway.

Stdima forced a smile. “I’m fine, Elder. Just have a lot going on.”

Ryan leaned down and patted the chocolate-colored-haired boy’s shoulder. “Focus on scripture. It will help you see things clearly, my friend. God is always there for you.”

“Thanks for the vice,” Stdima said. As Ryan walked away, he pulled a Bible out of his pocket. It was a full sized one, which had earlier prompted Mr. Boitoucher to ask, “Is that a Bible in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Stdima sat in the hallway all night studying a Bible verse. It took him until sundown to memorize it, and by the time he rested his little head down, he felt like it had sunk in to him. It was John 11:35, “Jesus wept.”

Stdima woke up to a blood curtling scream downstairs. He ran down to the first floor where the complimentary breakfast was served, and saw a black man standing over Brandon’s dead corpse holding a gun!!!!

“I am the General and I want all of you crackah faggots out of mah country! Or you will all end up like dis.” And he stormed out with his fellow darkies.

Gayge, who was standing nearby Brandon and now was covered in blood, made eye contact with Stdima. His brown orbs were full of horror. He turned and ran upstairs.

Stdima followed behind and found him in their room sitting on the bed and staring ahead stone faced. He sat down next to his estranged lover and put an arm around him. “I’m sorry. I’m here for you.”

“I watched the life drain from his eyes…” gayge muttered.

“Let me give you something. To make you feel better,” Stdima said, walking over to his suitcase to search for something. He rummaged around before drawing an item out. “This is really important to me, but you know what, I want you to have it.”

He brought it over to gayge, who took in a breath. “Is that…?”

Stdima nodded as he held it out to him. “Yes babe. It’s my Mickey Mouse cum jar.”

Gayge was teary eyed from appreciation. “Thank god I have a person that cares about me. You make me feel not so ungly at all.”

“At least we have each other,” Stdima reflectioned. “This is so fucked…a warlord who shoots people in the face. We have AIDS and so do all of these black people, and there’s no cure. God is NOT watching over us gayge! Ryan lied to me! And so did this whole damn religion!!”

Gayge sniffed. “Can he stop say crap grow the hell up be grown ass adult.”

“I AM DONE WITH GUYS NAMED RYAN IN UGANDA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have gotten this far pls comment "I <3 my STD" i really want to know if anyone has actually made it this far

**Author's Note:**

> please fucking comment i'm desperate for clout


End file.
